Mario Dodgeball Champions
'Mario Dodgeball Champions '''Is an upcoming Nintendo Wii U title that will be released as a launch title, it will feature a variety of Mario characters to chose from, similar to the amounts of Mario Baseball titles. It will feature lots of different modes of Dodgeball such as Kings, 3 on 3 and more; Gameplay In Game The In Game, Gameplay is similar to Mario Sports Mix's dodgeball mode, but the player will not have a health bar unless on 3 on 3 mode, players will choose a mode to play on, choose the characters they want to use, choose random opponents or set ones and finally choose a court and how many sets there will be. The rules will change depending on the mode and characters stats will be different depending on which type they are. (Balance, Technique, Power, Speed, Defence or Tricky) Courts The courts will be Mario themed, and Mario vibed. Each court will have a special gimmick which makes the court unique and different from the others, like other Sport titles, you will have to unlock the courts, in this title, you unlock them in Story Mode. Special Moves Special Moves will appear in the game, and every character will have a unique special move, these special moves can be used when a character's special gauge is full and by pressing a button to preform it. Items Like other sports titles, the game will have items, these items are a range of Mario items, such as the Red Shell, which will home in on a player when thrown, Bananas, which will be thrown on the other side of court to make players slip, Poison Mushrooms to decrease players stats which is thrown on the other side of court and there are lots more items to choose from, which you will get in an item box. The item boxes will either be easy or hard to get, making players risk a player to try to get an item. Coins Like Mario Tennis Open, coins play an important role in the game. But in this game, coins are collected to buy special Dodgeballs and also to show how many wins a player has. When playing someone, if you win, you will get paid 25 coins, but if you lose, you will pay you have to pay the opponents, if the player runs out of coins, then they might get a dodgeball taken off of them which they will have to gain back. Roster The character roster is similar to Mario Super Sluggers and Mario Superstar Baseball, because there is a wide range of characters to choose and there is also alternates colours. Every character will be unlocked in story mode, similar to Mario Super Sluggers. Altogether, not including Alternate characters, there are exactly 85 characters, the amount of alternates are unconfirmed so far. Story The story is very similar to Mario Super Sluggers, Bowser is trying to take over the Dodgeball Island because he didn't get invited, so he gets his minions and fellow villains to help him capture teamates and invate the stadiums. Mario must rescue everyone by defeating the minions and villains, or even proving players he can defeat Bowser so they will join the team. Each player is recruited via Missions or Exhibitions, and Mii is unlocked when the player has collected all characters. In the story, you will be able to go through the stories of Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, DK, Diddy Kong, Rosalina, Lubba and even Bowser and Bowser Jr. trying to take over the island! Chance Throw Chance Moves are similar to Chance Shots in Mario Tennis Open. These are used to create a very powerful version of the throw and will usually get a player out, there are 4 different chance throws altogether; Power Throw The ball will go red and will speed to the other side of court, making it very powerful meaning it will be hard to catch and could be a very powerful hit. Curve Throw The ball will go blue and curve around court, confusing the other team and possibly catching someone out. Lob Throw The ball will go yellow and go very high and far in the air, when getting to the other side, the players will not know where it is coming from, so it could get them out. Drop Throw The ball will go grey and will fall just over the other side's court line, if the side has more than two balls, it can trick the other team to getting the Drop Throw ball and then throwing the other one at them when they go to pick it up Modes There are a variety of modes to choose from in Mario Dodgeball Champions; Dodgeball Types Standard Play a game of Dodgeball with standard rules. Kings Protect the main team player of your choice, if he/she is caught, all the team is out! Lives You have three lives, and everytime you get hit or your thrown ball is caught you lose one of the life bars, if losing all of the bar then you are out. Number of Players *3 on 3 *4 on 4 *5 on 5 *6 on 6 *7 on 7 *8 on 8 *9 on 9 *10 on 10 *1 on 1-10 Options Balls *1 Ball *2 Balls *3 Balls *4 Balls *5 Balls *6 Balls Sets *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 Time *1 minute *2 minutes *3 minutes *4 minutes *5 minutes *Infinite Lives (Live Mode only) *2 *3 *4 *5 Game Modes Coming Soon. Playable Characters There are 85 playable characters, and ?? alternate colours, every character being sorted into types which give them advantages and disadvantages, all the characters are unlockable in story mode; Types * : These characters have balanced stats in all 5 catergories. * : These characters have good aim, but are not good at catching. * : These characters are very powerful, they are slow though. * : These characters are very fast around court, they are weak though. * : These characters are good catchers, but don't have good aim. * : These characters are good at tricking their opponents, but are hard to control . Characters Category:Dodgeball Games Category:Sports Games Category:Sports Category:Sporting Games Category:Dodgeball Category:Spin-offs Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2012 Category:Launch Titles